kaizomariomakerfandomcom-20200216-history
Help:Contributing
Text Formatting Image Formatting Additional Formatting Templates Templates, or tables, are very commonly used to display data. A list of them can be found here: *User:Black60dragon/Templates Adding References When adding information about factual claims (i.e Pit of Panga: U-Break has a Guinness World Record) it's important to add a source whenever possible. To add a reference, follow one of these steps: |-|Simple= ;Syntax : Title ;Sample Output :Example Domain gives... ::Example Domain |-|Advanced= ;Syntax : ;Sample Output : gives... :: ;Named Parameters :If a source is going to be used multiple times, then you can add a name parameter to easily display the source in another location: *Change ' into ' *To add the source to a second location simply add ' Important: In order to display these properly ' must included at the bottom of the page in a "references" section. Magic Words :Full list of Magic Words Magic Words are short codes that cause various effects to happen. Generally speaking, its not really necessary to worry about most of these as they're used sparingly. For example, on the Glossary page " " is used to hide the table of contents so that a custom alphabet one can be added instead. Creating Media Making GIFs Website to convert videos to GIF files |-|Tech= :1. Upload file featuring the tech. Make sure the clip starts and ends with Mario standing still. (Max 10 seconds) ::Start Time: 0 ::End Time: 10 ::Size: Original (600px) ::Frame Rate: 25 ::Method: ffmpeg :2. Convert to GIF :3. Optimize (If the GIF is less than 10 MB there's no need to optimize it.) ::Optimization Method: Lossy GIF ::Compression Level: 20 (Try to keep it between 20-40 if possible.) :::(If optimizing does not get the file size under 10 MB, then try resizing the image by 75%) :4. Save and name the name file |-|Slow Motion= :1. Upload the file featuring the tech and follow the previous steps, or simply continue editing the same GIF. :2. Speed ::20% of current speed :3. Save and name the name file ;Adding GIFs to pages #Find the page you want to add the picture to, click on the location and upload the GIF using the "add features and media" on the right-hand side. #After the picture is uploaded open up the source editor and change the properties to match this :: Adding Audio to Pages In order for audio to be added, it must be converted to a .ogg format. :Website to convert audio to OGG files |-|Audio= #Upload the audio and click convert file #Save and name the file |-|SPC700= SPC700 are text files used to play music on a SNES. These are the steps to convert it to OGG. #Download a SPC700 player from SMW Central #Open the file in the player #Save the file. (This will convert it to .wav) #Upload the .wav file to the online audio converter #Save and name the file Other Keyboard Shortcuts *'Ctrl + Z': Undo *'Ctrl + X': Cut *'Ctrl + C': Copy *'Ctrl + V': Paste *'Ctrl + F': Search *'Ctrl + A': Select All *'Ctrl + Y': Redo Skill Level for Tech